Your Happiness, is My happiness too
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Gin pergi lagi ninggalin Matsumoto. Kali ini Matsumoto depresi berat. Apa yang bakal dilakukan oleh Hitsugaya untuk menghadapi fuku-taichounya yang sedang depresi?


**Your Happines, is my happines too**

**DISCLAIMER: Gin Ichimaru balik ke Seireitei buat nemuin belahan jiwanya, sedangkan Momo Hinamori malah ke Hueco Mundo buat nyusul Aizen. Ngga mungkin, kan? Makanya, Bleach itu jelas-jelas bukan punya gw. Tapi punya Tite Kubo-san yang sekarang pasti lagi pusing mikirin kelanjutannya Bleach *digampar lagi sama Tite Kubo***

**But, story is 100% mine.. :D**

**WARNING: OOC. HitsuMatsu, slight GinMatsu.**

"GIN! Kau mau pergi lagi? Kenapa? Dulu kau meninggalkanku waktu kita masih tinggal di Rukongai. Sekarang, ketika kita sudah bertemu lagi di Gotei 13, kau mau pergi lagi, meninggalkanku?" teriak wanita berambut orange kecokelatan itu, Rangiku Matsumoto. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata nya mulai mengalir turun dari mata abu-abu nya.

"Maaf, Ran-chan. Aku tidak bisa menemani mu di sini mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya.. Aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih, dan lebih dari sekarang. Kau tau kan, ambisi yang pernah kuceritakan sewaktu kita masih kecil dulu? Ingin menjadi yang terkuat. Maka dari itu, aku pergi dan ikut dengan Aizen taichou.." jawab lelaki berambut ungu muda dan seringaiannya yang seperti rubah..

"Tapi.. Tapi kau tau kan, kalau aku mencintaimu.. Rasanya berat sekali melihat orang yang dicintai pergi untuk yang kedua kali nya.." kata Matsumoto, yang kali ini berniat untuk mengejar Gin. Namun taichou nya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, menahannya.

"Biarkan mereka, Matsumoto! Mereka itu pengkhianat. Mereka itu musuh kita sekarang.. Dan kau, Ichimaru! Kau akan menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan orang yang mencintaimu begitu dalam!" kata Hitsugaya, sambil memegang tangan Matsumoto guna mencegah fuku-taichounya untuk pergi mengejar Gin Ichimaru.

"Maafkan aku, Ran-chan. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku tau, ada 1 orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun.. Dan aku yakin, kau akan mencintainya juga. Berbahagia lah bersamanya. Tertawalah bersamanya. Buat hidupmu lebih berwarna bersamanya. Dan, buatlah akhir yang bahagia bersamanya. Hanya itu permintaan terakhirku padamu, Ran-chan. Farewell.."

Kini Matsumoto hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu melihat 3 orang pengkhianat itu – Aizen, Gin dan Toushen ber_shunpo_ pergi.

"Tapi taichou.. Aku.. Aku.. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?" tanya Matsumoto di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Matsumoto.. Kau tak perlu cemas, aku akan selalu siap kalau kau butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hati mu.." jawab Hitsugaya.

"..."

"Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke batalion 10.."

"Yes, taichou.."

**~~SHIN~~**

Hari-hari bagaikan neraka bagi Matsumoto. Setiap hari, ia hanya dihantui oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang Gin. Tangisan, kesenduan, itu yang mengisi hari-harinya sekarang. Sudah hampir 2 tahun dia begitu. Hitsugaya bingung bagaimana caranya agar sang fuku-taichou nya itu kembali menjadi seorang Matsumoto yang ceria, yang blak-blakkan, yang suka ngomong seenaknya walau kadang suka menyebalkan dan membuat dirinya marah. Hitsugaya sedih, karena sekarang ruangan kerjanya berubah menjadi kuburan. Ia rindu teriakan-teriakan Matsumoto yang biasanya menggema di sepanjang koridor batalion 10. Hitsugaya juga sedih, tanpa mendengar Matsumoto tertawa, seperti ada yang hilang dalam diri nya. Sesuatu yang hilang. Entah separuh dari hatinya, entah separuh dari jiwanya, ato mungkin separuh dari pekerjaannya. *Loh?* _(A/N: Gomen, Shabrina udah mulai lebai. Jangan ditiru ya! :D)_

Teman dekat Matsumoto, seperti Hinamori, Shuuhei dan Kira pun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Matsumoto. Mereka sudah mencoba untuk menghibur, tapi hasilnya nihil. NOL BESAR. Tetap saja Matsumoto bersedih hati. Soutaichou sendiri sudah menyerahkan masalah ini pada Hitsugaya, Kira, Shuuhei dan Hinamori. Dasar keras kepala. Entah siapa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata 'keras kepala' itu.

Lama-kelamaan, Hitsugaya pun ngga tahan dengan perubahan emosi, sikap dan kepribadian sang fuku-taichou yang notabene sudah lama bersama dengannya itu. Ia memanggil Matsumoto ke ruang kerja batalion 10.

"Matsumoto.."

"Ya, Taichou.."

"Aku ngga bisa melihatmu begini setiap hari. Menangis, bersedih hati aja setiap hari. Mana Matsumoto yang dulu? Yang suka berteriak dari salah satu ujung koridor ke ujung yang lain? Mana Matsumoto yang sering tertawa? Tertawa bersama Kira, Shuuhei dan Hinamori? Mana Matsumoto yang selalu ceria? Yang tidak mengenal kata 'sedih'? Aku, Shuuhei, Kira dan Hinamori SANGAT merindukannya.."

"Tapi taichou.. Bisakah aku menemukan kebahagiaan yang hilang semenjak 2 tahun lalu? Aku takut, taichou.. Takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Takut orang yang aku cintai pergi lagi. Takut orang yang dekat denganku, menjauh.."

"Matsumoto, kebahagiaan itu ngga Cuma berasal dari 1 orang aja. Kebahagiaan itu berasal dari orang-orang di sekitar kita. Orang yang dekat dengan kita. Kamu itu ngga sendiri, Matsumoto. Ada aku. Hinamori. Shuuhei dan Kira. Aku percaya kalau kamu **BISA** bangkit dari keterpurukanmu. Aku yakin kamu bisa belajar dari masa lalu, dan mengubahnya jadi lebih baik. Kalau Hinamori saja bisa mengatasi perasaannya, kenapa kamu tidak? Kita hidup buat belajar, Matsumoto. Jangan hanya memikirkan apa yang sudah berlalu, tapi buatlah masa lalu itu menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari hidup kita.."

"..."

Air mata mulai mengalir turun dari mata Matsumoto. Sepertinya dia mulai mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh taichounya yang imut nan manis itu. Hitsugaya berjalan ke belakang Matsumoto yang sedang duduk di sofa. Lalu lengannya yang kecil (Ya iya lah kecil, orang badannya juga kaga tinggi-tinggi amat) memeluk leher Matsumoto. Matsumoto merasakan satu kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama 2 tahun terakhir.. _Deg.._

"Begitukah, Taichou?"

"Ya.. Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang begitu, Matsumoto? Apakah kau lupa?"

"Benarkah? Bahkan aku lupa bahwa aku pernah berkata begitu.. Kalau begitu taichou.. Maukah kau menjadi salah satu dari kebahagiaanku itu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau.. Biarkan kita yang dekat denganmu, menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu.. Jangan biarkan rasa takut terus menghantuimu. Rasa takut itu **HARUS** dilawan. Karena takut itu adalah musuh terbesar dalam diri seseorang.."

Hitsugaya mempererat pelukannya. Matsumoto menangis makin deras. Tapi bukan karena sedih. Karena terharu. Ia terharu karena Taichou yang sering memarahinya di saat ia malas mengerjakan _paperwork_, yang memarahinya saat ia mabuk terlalu parah, ternyata begitu memperhatikannya. Mengkhawatirkannya. Mau menjadi sandaran di saat ia sedang sedih.

"Arigatou, taichou. Arigatou Gozaimasu.."

"Douita, Matsumoto. Aku selalu berharap kau kembali seperti semula. Kembali menjadi Matsumoto yang ceria, yang ngga kenal sesuatu yang bernama 'tangisan'. Mungkin kau memang menyebalkan, tapi kau LEBIH menyebalkan kalau begini. Lebih baik mendengarkan ocehanmu yang seperti kereta api tapi diselingi dengan derai tawa daripada mendengar tangisanmu.. Terlalu menyayat hati.."

"Taichou.."

Matsumoto menggenggam erat lengan Hitsugaya, seolah tak ingin membiarkan taichounya pergi. Walau ia sudah bisa dibilang dewasa, tapi untuk masalah seperti ini, ternyata ia adalah seseorang yang sangat rapuh. Atau mungkin tak sanggup kehilangan lagi. Tak sanggup kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Matsumoto, aku sangat perduli padamu. Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini, aku merasa ada yang hilang dalam diriku. Walau aku sendiri tidak tau, apa yang hilang itu.. Mungkin saja, biasanya aku selalu mendengar teriakanmu. Sepanjang waktu. Tapi 2 tahun terakhir.. Aku hanya bisa mendengar tangisan darimu. Aku ngga mau denger itu terus, Matsumoto. Bukan hanya kau yang sedih, tapi aku pun ikut sedih.. Kau tau kan, bagaimana rasanya, orang yang kita cintai sedih, tapi kita tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa? Bingung, sedih.."

"Taichou.. Aku mengerti.. Tapi aku masih ngga mengerti, apa maksud Taichou berkata seperti itu.. Dan taichou, aku sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa mengatasi masalah ini.. Ketika Gin pergi, aku seperti kehilangan separuh dari jiwaku.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Matasumoto. Sudah sejak lama.. Walau aku sering marah-marah padamu, tapi itu karena aku perduli denganmu.. Dan kalau kau memang mengizinkan, aku mau menjadi separuh dari jiwamu yang hilang itu.. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Matsumoto"

Matsumoto teringat kata-kata terakhir Gin sebelum ia pergi bersama Aizen taichou..

'_Maafkan aku, Ran-chan. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku tau, ada 1 orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun.. Dan aku yakin, kau akan mencintainya juga. Berbahagialah bersamanya. Tertawalah bersamanya. Buat hidupmu lebih berwarna bersamanya. Dan, buatlah akhir yang bahagia bersamanya. Hanya itu permintaan terakhirku padamu, Ran-chan.'_

"Benarkah..?"

"Hmmmh.."

Hitsugaya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Matsumoto.

"Jangan menangis, Matsumoto. Melihatmu menangis, membuat hatiku seakan teriris pisau.. Sakit.."

"Ya, Taichou.. Terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan padaku. Kau sangat baik padaku, walau aku ini seorang yang bisa dibilang sangat malas. Terima kasih karena kau telah mengkhawatirkan aku.. Terima kasih banyak.. Dan, tentu saja.. Tentu saja aku mengizinkan kau untuk mengisi separuh dari jiwaku yang hilang itu.."

_You're the one and only__  
Treasure in my life__  
A feeling I can't hide from you__  
That you're the only one__  
You're the one and only__  
Pleasure in my life__  
A feeling that goes on and on__  
And you're the only one__  
_

"Terima kasih, Matsumoto.."

Hitsugaya masih memeluk Matsumoto, berharap sang fuku-taichou, orang yang dicintainya, dapat kembali seperti semula. Matsumoto yang ngga pernah sedih. Walau kadang menyebalkan setengah mati. Namun, lebih baik begitu daripada melihat Matsumoto nangis melulu..

**~~SHIN~~**

_Few days passed.._

Keadaan Matsumoto membaik. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi tangisan. Tidak ada sedu sedan. Memang wajahnya masih menunjukkan kesedihan, tapi itu sudah mulai berkurang. Memang masih belum ada teriakan yang menggema di koridor batalion 10, tapi setidaknya, tidak terdengar lagi tangisan. Sepertinya semangat yang Hitsugaya berikan pada Matsumoto mulai bermanfaat bagi Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya pun mulai menunjukkan perhatian lebih pada sang fuku-taichou. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti, mereka akan membuat akhir yang bahagia, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Gin ketika ia pergi dulu..

_Meanwhile, at another place.._

Shuuhei, Kira dan Hinamori sedang berbincang-bincang di sungai dekat Rukongai..

Shuuhei: "Sepertinya keadaan Rangiku-san terlihat lebih membaik.."

Hinamori: Syukurlah. Aku khawatir sekali dengan keadaannya. Selama 2 tahun dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ceria lagi. Yah, mungkin dia memang depresi karena ditinggal oleh Ichimaru taichou.. Tapi.. Aku tak menyangka kalau keadaannya separah ini.

Kira: Apa saja ya, yang sudah dikatakan oleh Hitsugaya taichou pada Rangiku-san, sehingga sikap Rangiku-san yang sudah 2 tahun ini berubah, mulai berubah kembali seperti biasa?

Hinamori: Ngga tau, Shiro-kun nge gombal, kali. Haha..

Kira dan Shuuhei langsung ketawa. Yah, setau mereka, kan, Hitsugaya ngga bisa nge gombal..

**~~SHIN~~**

_Many years passed, we don't know how long it is.. Maybe about 90 years, or 100 years.._

"Taichou! Ini pekerjaanku! Sekarang aku sudah bisa pergi bersama dengan Shuuhei, Kira dan Hinamori, kan?" teriak Matsumoto lalu menaruh _paperwork _yang sudah ia kerjakan di meja Taichounya.

Ya, Matsumoto sudah kembali menjadi Matsumoto yang dulu, dulu sekali. Matsumoto yang rame, yang suka teriak-teriak, yang suka memeluk taichou nya dengan 'pelukan maut'nya. Memang butuh waktu yang sedikit lama untuk memulihkan segala perasaan yang sudah tersakiti, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Oke! Thankyou, Matsumoto! Jangan kembali terlalu malam, ya." Jawab Hitsugaya lalu tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang mematikan.. _(Author melted.. XD)_

"Sip!" kata Matsumoto singkat lalu ber _shunpo_ ke tempat Kira, Shuuhei dan Hinamori.

"Rangiku-san! Kau terlambat! Kita hampir saja ingin meninggalkanmu.."teriak Hinamori, gadis manis berambut biru itu.

"Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan seluruh _paperwork_ku yang tertunda kemarin!" jawab Matsumoto, lalu nyengir kuda.

"Tak kusangka, sekarang kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku-san.." kata Shuuhei.

"Hmmh.. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh Gin dulu.. Taichou-lah orang yang dimaksud oleh Gin.." ucap Matsumoto, lalu memandang cincin tunangan yang sekarang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Lalu mereka pergi untuk menghabiskan akhir minggu di festival yang diadakan di Rukongai, setahun sekali. Festivalnya memang tidak terlalu megah, tapi sangat ramai dan meriah..

**~~SHIN~~**

Seminggu setelah festival itu berlalu, Hitsugaya mengajak Matsumoto pergi jalan-jalan ke Rukongai . Ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Hitsugaya.. Niatnya sih berdua saja, tapi mereka ngga tau kalau ada 3 orang yang mengikuti, yakni Hinamori, Kira dan Shuuhei..

5 menit setelah berjalan, Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto sampai di tepi sungai..

"Matsumoto.." ucap Hitsugaya lalu memandang ke langit.

"Hmmh?" jawab Matsumoto singkat.

"Kau lihat awan itu kan?" tanya Hitsugaya lalu menunjuk ke awan putih yang ada di langit.

"Ya, taichou. Emank kenapa?"

"Putih ya? Tapi sayangnya, cintaku padamu lebih putih dari awan itu.."

Matsumoto menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya..

"Terima kasih banyak, Taichou.." jawab Matsumoto sambil berkaca-kaca.

Tapi di sisi lain..

Hinamori muntah, Shuuhei dan Kira malah cekikikan, yang membuat keberadaan mereka disadari oleh Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto.

"KIRA! HINAMORI DAN SHUUHEI! NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SINI?" teriak Hitsugaya ketika menyadari ada 3 mata-mata dibelakangnya.

Yaah, kalian tau sendiri kan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.. :D

***The End***

**Huyuuhh~ Finally, selesai juga! Mungkin kata-katanya emang berbelit-belit, tapi itu semua lah yang mengalir dari pikiran gw *Apaan, sih?***

**Kalimat Hitsugaya terakhir-terakhir itu nge gombal banget, ya? Hahaha, sekali-sekali gw pengen bikin Hitsugaya nge gombal, di depan Matsumoto..**

**Last, Review, please.. Danke.. ^^**


End file.
